


yeonbin

by yellowhamster



Category: Soobin - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Yeonbin - Fandom, yeonjun - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Freeform, Gay, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: story of two boys in love? maybe...
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble & TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Yeonbin - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	yeonbin

Yeonjun knew Soobin wasn’t gay but he still fantasized about him, not in a sexual way but in an intimate way. He thought about cuddling him and kissing his neck. But he knew soobin would never cross that line if soobin was even slightly gay he seemed so straight. Sometimes yeonjun would blow kisses at him and soobin would look so uncomfortable and a little annoyed. He didn't know what to do he had a crush on his best friend, his bandmate, and the only person he could really relate to since they were closest of age. yeonjun didn't even know what it was about soobin that drew him to him. Soobin was completely different to him. Shy, level-headed and mature, unlike him yeonjun tended to be immature. But he couldn't help it the more indifferent soobin acted towards him the more he wanted his attention and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
